Pregnant Again
by BrittanyShantae
Summary: piper just found out she's pregnant again. what will she tell leo?
1. Chapter 1

Piper Halliwell walked into her kitchen, hoping against hope she would find her husband had not gone to Majik School, yet.

Her hope dashed when she realized that he had left.

Apparently her sons were still asleep. That was odd because they were always up before her. They must have been tired from the party they had gone to the day before. That took a lot out of kids.

As Piper was cooking breakfast, Phoebe popped into the kitchen in the shape of a heart.

"Hey sis. Whatcha cookin'?" Phoebe asked as she sat at the counter.

"Nothing really. Just breakfast." Just then a wave of nausea set in and she excused herself to the restroom.

After cleaning her face she walked back into the kitchen and resumed cooking. Her sister was staring at her with a shocked expression.

"What," she asked.

"Did you just throw up?"

"Piper's throwing up. What's wrong," Paige asked orbing in and sitting at the counter next to Phoebe.

"Nothing. Maybe it's just the flu or something." Piper said not looking at her sister's.

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other questioningly. "Piper," they both said.

Piper looked at them innocently. "What," she said

They gave her a look and she sighed.

Busted

Piper sighed, again. There was no use in keeping this from her sisters. Especially Phoebe. She knew her too well. They would find out anyway. It was better to just come out with it.

"I think I'm pregnant again."

** ** **

"What?" Phoebe and Paige yelled in unison.

"What do you mean you think?"

"When did this happen?"

"Have you told Leo?"

"When are you going to make sure?"

All these questions were thrown at Piper. This was the reason she didn't want to tell anyone until she knew for sure.

Before she could answer any of these questions, Wyatt and Chris walked into the room. She didn't want them to hear anything about the possible baby until she knew for sure.

"Hi sweeties." She sent a glare to her sister's that meant she didn't want them to know, yet.

She fixed the kids breakfast plates and sat them at their little table and brought Phoebe and Paige into the dining room. She told them that she was taking the kids to Majik School because she had a doctor's appointment. They said they would meet her there, as she figured.

They went back into the kitchen and ate breakfast together and then they went their separate ways.

Phoebe and Paige had to get home to their kids. The men were only able to keep the kids rangled for so long.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well Piper, you're definitely pregnant," the doctor said as he showed the sisters the small screen.

Piper looked at her sisters as they smiled.

"Looks like your about five weeks along."

The doctor looked closely at the screen.

"Is there anything wrong doctor?" Piper asked with a little fear. She hoped there was nothing wrong with the baby.

"No I'm just looking because I thought I saw something, there it is. Piper there is two babies in here."

Piper looked at her sister's shocked faces to the doctor's and back again until realization sunk in.

She was pregnant with twins.

** ** **

As Piper sat in her car, phoebe driving, she thought about what she was going to tell her husband.

The first time it had been easy, seeing as how they had been trying to get pregnant.

The second pregnancy had been a little harder. She hadn't told him until she was about seven or eight months. Even then, she hadn't told him. He had found out because she had needed his help.

This time she had to get creative. However, how to go about telling him?

Maybe she should ask her sisters to help her.

"Piper? What's wrong honey? You seem distracted. This is happy news, and we should be celebrating," Paige said from the backseat.

Piper glanced back at Paige before again turning to look out the window." I'm just thinking how I'm going to tell Leo."

As the girls brainstormed ideas as how to precede telling Leo about the babies, the guys were all at the manor with the kids.

They had just got them all down to bed, and were sitting down to talk.

"So? How's it going Leo? Superdad," said Henry.

They all laughed.

"I'm not anything near a Superdad," said Leo

"Yeah but you have been doing this a lot longer than us. Your like our mentor or something cheesy like that," this coming from Coop.

They laughed again.

When the laughter settled down, Henry asked, "So Leo do you ever think about having any more kids?"

"Well, I would but I don't think Piper wants anymore. She's kind of always had her heart set on two kids and that's it."

Just then, the door opened and the women walked in.

First walked in Piper, followed by Phoebe and Paige. They went straight to their men and hopped onto their laps.

"Hey babe. How was your appointment?" asked Leo.

Piper glanced at her sisters before smiling to Leo and answering Leo," Perfect. I'm healthy as a horse."


	3. Chapter 3

Piper spread the flowers over the bed as phoebe stood right outside the door making sure Leo stayed downstairs. Paige was the backup. She was downstairs with the guys.

Her job was to keep the guys busy with the kids.

They decided in the car the best way to tell any man any news is in bed. So Piper decided she should do something romantic. Also Phoebe is going to take the kids for the rest of the weekend so they didn't have to worry about them.

"This is so exciting," Phoebe squealed from outside the door.

Piper rolled her eyes as a smile tilted her lips. Phoebe was always like this when someone got pregnant. Even during her own pregnancy (the second one. Not the one with Cole's baby) she was a joy to be around.

"I hear footsteps," Phoebe whispered as she ran into the room.

Phoebe disappeared in the shape of a heart. Just as that happened, Leo walked in. He looked up and stood at the door speechless

** ** **

Leo stood at the door for a full minute. He didn't know what to say. Piper stood at the bed wearing the skimpiest negligee he had ever seen.

This couldn't be his Piper. She would never wear something that tiny. She might as well be naked. But he couldn't complain because Piper looked damn good in that thing.

"What's all this," he said, not taking his eyes off of her.

Piper smiled that beautiful smile of hers. "I thought since Phoebe is taking the kids for the weekend, we could have some alone time."

Leo smiled as he walked over to her. "Well then. By all means let's 'spend some time' together."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips sensually. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. Piper took the initiative and pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his waist. All without taking her lips from his.

That's when he realized she wasn't wearing any underwear. He groaned into her mouth.

"God Piper, I love you so much."

She pulled her lips from his as she took off his shirt. She stood. "Take off your pants," she said breathlessly.

As Leo pulled off his pants Piper slowly took off the negligee. Leo felt himself harden to a whole new level.

The crisp brown hairs at her sex were soaking wet. Her nipples were hardened pink tips.

Leo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Piper, your killing me here." His voice was raspy and low.

Piper straddled him again and grabbed his hard length. He groaned and took another breath.

Piper pumped her hands up and down it before moving it to her wet heat.

Leo grabbed her hips as his cock slid between her slick folds.

Piper put her hands on his chest and said, "Do it hard and fast."

Leo did as she asked and thrust up hard and quick. Piper threw her head back as Leo pumped in and out, in and out.

"Oh yes. God Leo. Fuck me hard. Yea like that. Yes. Yes. Yes," she screamed.

Leo pumped harder and Piper moved her hips in time to his thrusts.

"God Leo, I'm cuming. I'm cuming."

Just as she said the words she exploded around him. Leo followed right behind her.

Piper layed down on Leo's chest, exhausted. Then she said the words she's been waiting to tell him.

"I'm pregnant Leo. With twins."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't written in a while. Vie been quite busy. Anyway when I last wrote piper told Leo she was Prego's with twins. That's a lot to lie on your husband even if he wants more kids don't you think. Anyway let's see what his reaction to this news was. It mite be a short chapter though.

**Leo shot up and almost knocked Piper off the bed, seeing as how she was leaning on him.**

"**You're what?" he questioned," with what?"**

**Piper rolled her eyes at him. "I'm pregnant with twins. That's why I went to the doctor today. I went to confirm."**

**Leo got a lost in his own mind look on his handsome face. Piper leaned over and kissed his beautiful soft lips. **

"**We'll be alright Leo. So we have two more kids. I know we didn't plan on this happening but it's a good thing."**

**Leo smiled and pulled Piper onto his lap." I Love you. This couldn't be more perfect. I was just talking to the guys about wanting more kids. I just didn't think you wanted anymore kids."**

"**Well, I hadn't planned on it but I'm happy we're having another baby, I mean two more babies."**

**Piper kissed Leo passionately.**

**She suddenly pulled back quickly. She looked at Leo with a little worry in her eyes.**

"**What are we gonna tell the boys?" **

**Leo nibbled on her neck while answering,"that you're pregnant."**

"**What are we gonna tell Billy?"**

**Leo, who had moved lower and was now licking at her breast, repeated,"That you're pregnant."**

**Leo lowered her body back onto the bed and started licking the valley between her brown covered sex. She moaned and grabbed for his hair and arched up off the bed.**

**She really didn't want to freeze him but if he kept this assault on her body she would. **

"** Leo," she screamed as she came in a wave of undeniable bliss.**

**He came over her and plunged into her in one quick motion. **

**He thrust quick and hard and she lifted her hips to match his, stroke for stroke.**

**They came together, screaming each others name in one big firework explosion.**

**As Leo dropped back on the bed, a thought popped into his head. **

"**How are we gonna tell your father?"**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been a little busy with school and all! Bit I'm off for two and a half weeks now so maybe I'll finish the story. Oh and sorry it's so short!!

**Piper sat on the loveseat in the living room beside Leo. Her father sat across from them. Phoebe and Coop sat beside him. On the one seater sat Henry with Paige on his lap.**

"**So you're telling me that you are pregnant again? With twins?" asked Victor.**

**Piper forced a smiled. Her father was always overreacting to things. The last two times he had been really happy. Even though he has never liked Leo, he'd never really seemed disappointed to know that she was pregnant before.**

"**Yes daddy. I am," she finally answered.**

**They had invited hi over under the guise of going out to eat at Piper's restaurant.**

"**Okay then," he said finally. Then he stood and clapped his hands. "Are you guys ready to go eat?"**

_That night_

"**Oh god Leo you're killing me."**

**Leo was slowly licking butterscotch off of her body. At this point he was at her belly button. His slow assault on her body was making her twitch with excitement.**

**He slowly slid down to her brown crisp curls. She grabbed at his hair before he could do anything.**

**Leo kept up his assault. He licked a slow path from the entrance of her sex to her clit. He swirled his tongue around the little magic button.**

**Piper nearly jumped off the bed but Leo didn't stop. He grabbed her hips and thrust his tongue into her entrance.**

**Piper came instantly but Leo still didn't stop. He kept thrusting until she came again.**

**When he'd licked the last of her orgasm from her juicy sex, he climbed up her body and kissed her tenderly.**

"**Your gonna kill me with all this sex babe," she stated breathlessly.**

**Leo just smiled and thrust his cock into her with slow abandon. **

**Thrust.**

**Thrust.**

**After two more thrusts Leo rolled onto his back pulling Piper with him. She straddled his waist all without breaking the slow rhythm they'd created. Piper leaned down for a quick kiss and as she pulled away. Leo'd latched onto one of her breasts.**

**She quickened the strokes until she was coming for the third time.**

**Leo thrust up into her three more times before coming too.**

**Piper fell onto his chest and they both panted. Five minutes later, Piper sat up and said," I love being pregnant."**

**Leo just laughed. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**5 months later**_

Pipers sat on the sofa listening to her sisters explain the demon situation. Or rather, trying to listen.

They were saying something about skin being melted from flesh or something.

All she could think about was how bad she wanted to jump Leo's bones right now. He looked so sexy today with his white wife beater and tight jeans. His shirt was dirty from working on his broken down, hunk of junk, car he had bought.

God he was so sexy when he worked with his hands.

Just then Wyatt came running in with the Book of Shadows, Chris hot on his tail. They had been told five minutes ago to go and get the book.

Piper took the book from her son, and the twins chose the moment she placed it in her lap to kick her hard in the stomach, causing the book to be magically thrown across the room.

All eyes switch from Piper to the book and back to Piper again. The book had only done that to her one other time, and that was because those fake blondes stole their identity.

While Wyatt went to retrieve the book, Leo stood and reached for Piper's hand. "Here mommy," the little boy said, extending his arms toward her with the book.

Everyone was looking at her expectantly.

"The babies kicked and the book must of sensed the danger."

Everyone looked relieved.

" I think I better get you upstairs so you can lie down."

Piper nodded her head and allowed leo to lead her upstairs.

" Okay lie their and I will be back later."


	7. Chapter 7

_**IM SOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN MONTHS. ITS BEEN REALLY CRAZY AND I KNOW THIS IS NO EXCUSE BUT I'M IN A PAGEANT AND ALL MY FOCUS HAS BEEN ON THAT.**_

_**dISCLAIMER: I DIDNT KNOW I HAD TO DO THIS BUT ALL THINGS CHARMED BELONG TO THE WB OR WHOEVER THE RIGHTS BELONG TO NOW. I ONLY OWN PIPER AND LEO'S TWINS.**_

As Piper laid in bed, she just thought about random things. one thought she had was that they didn't have names for the twins yet.

"I guess since i'm lying here i might as well think of some."

She sat there for what must have been an hour before she thought to call Leo.

"LEEEEOOOOO!"

Several years of them calling him when something bad has happened and add that to the fact that Piper was pregnant with twins and you get Leo entering the room before she could even finish calling his name.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with the babies? Are you okay? Do you need anything," Leo asked as he rushed into the room.

Piper smiled up at him."No. nothing is wrong with the babies okay? i was just thinking. we haven't really decided on any names. You know, I'm six and a half months pregnant and we have yet to think of any names for the babies."

Leo sat down on the bed with a frustrated look on his face. "Piper. I thought something was really wrong. You know not to yell in this house unless there is a demon or something is wrong with the babies."

"I'm sorry Leo. I was just getting really bored up here and i wanted something to do and then i thought about it and it seemed perfect but I knew you would want to be here with me so I called you," Piper said, her voice racked with sobs.

"oh, not the crying thing."

Piper glared at him. "I thought you learned your lesson in the first pregnancy with my hormones."

Leo looked scared as he said," I did. so how about getting some names."

Piper smiled happily. "OK!"

_**OK! So that was just a filler. i'm tired so I'm going to bed now. Review please. I would really appreciate it.**_


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry about the last chapter posted. I've been trying to finish out all of my stories and I accidentally posted to the wrong one. I will be posting a final chapter soon. Again guys I'm sorry about the last chapter!


	9. The Final Chapter

So this is the final chapter of this story. I don't really think there is much else I can do with it. Its kind of dead end. Plus I reread it and it really isn't that good of a story. Hopefully the last chapter is good for you guys. Here you go.

* * *

Piper and Leo were lying on their bed, with the boys asleep at the bottom of it. They had all been watching a movie in the room. The boys must have been really tired, because not long after the movie came on, they were asleep.

Suddenly Piper felt water flooding her pants. She immediately latched onto Leo's hand. He looked up at her and his eyes widened, him having been through this already with Wyatt, he knew just what was wrong.

Leo jumped up springing into action.

"PAIGE, PHOEBE," he called.

They knew the call and within the blink of an eye, they were standing there, in their nightgowns. Leo didn't even flinch as he started handing each of them one of his son's so they could take them to Phoebe's house. Meanwhile, Piper had been attempting to get up to change before the hospital.

She finally was able to waddle over to her closet and grab some clothes. By the time she had changed, Leo had everything for the hospital ready and was waiting for her at the top of the stairs to help her climb down.

"Leo, I can't believe we still don't have names for them," she said exasperated.

Leo looked at her as if she had grown a third head. "Seriously, that's what you're thinking about right now," he asked as he opened the passenger door to her jeep.

She climbed in and he ran around to the driver's seat. As he made his way to the hospital, he looked over to make sure she was okay.

"Yea, I'm fine. This labor isn't really hurting like with Wyatt, and with Chris, I was already in the hospital drugged up so, I don't even remember labor. I really just feel soft pressure," she explained

He nodded and the rest of the car ride went pretty quick.

By the time they arrived to the hospital, Piper had started feeling the beginnings of a contraction. She was okay with it, seeing as how it wasn't really strong yet, but she knew it only got worse from there.

By the time she was set up in a private room, her sisters were there, by her side.

As labor went on, she started to feel more and more angry at Leo. She knew it was irrational to feel this way but she couldn't help it and soon she started verbalizing her anger.

"OMG Leo it hurts sooo bad. You're never touching me again. When this is over, you're getting a vasectomy." Leo looked the picture of calm as she shouted these things at him, but inside he was scared shitless.

He knew she wouldn't cut him off from sex, but she would definitely make him get the big snip. He really didn't want to, but for his wife he would. Because he knew she was in a lot of pain and if she wanted him to get it to help her piece of mind, he would get it.

Didn't mean he was happy about it though.

The next three hours went by fast and before they knew it, it was time to push.

"Okay Piper, I need one more big push and the first one will be out." Ava, the gypsy they helped years ago, said.

Piper closed her eyes and pushed as hard as she could, and twelve seconds later, she heard the cries of her third baby.

"It's a girl," Leo shouted, excited about his first baby girl.

Piper smiled for a second before it turned into a grimace of pain as another contraction hit.

"Okay Piper, are you ready for your last little Halliwell?"

Piper nodded, unable to speak through the pain.

"Push"

Three pushes later they were greeted by their second daughter.

Phoebe and Paige smiled down at the two girls as they were handed to Piper.

"What are you going to name them," the naturally inquisitive Phoebe asked in awe of the two girls in Pipers arms.

Piper looked at Leo who standing behind her. "I still have no idea. This sucks."

"How about Siana and Sanai," Leo answered her unasked question.

Piper's face lit up. "I love them." She turned to Leo. "And I love you."

He smiled. "I love you, too."

* * *

**5 Years Later**

"Mommy can I help you cook dinner, please." Piper looked down at Sanai. She loved to cook and everyone thought she would follow in Piper's footsteps and take over the restaurant. She was the most like Piper, though she looked the most like Leo with her dirty blonde curls and green eyes.

"Sure baby girl. Does Siana want to help?"

Sanai laughed. "No mommy. You know she doesn't. She outside with daddy working on his ugly car."

They both laughed. Siana was always with Leo working on his car. Where Sanai looked like Leo, Siana looked like Piper's twin. From the brown eyes to the brown hair. Her hair even curled only at the end like Piper's did.

About three years ago, Leo opened an auto garage. He plans on giving it to Siana when she gets of age. And the club was still booming with business, and both her boys had shown an interest at the ages of nine and ten.

"Alright sweetie. What do you want to make for dinner tonight" Piper asked Sanai.

Sanai put her finger on her chin, as if thinking intently, and finally answered. "Stuffed Chicken Ravioli!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay."

They got busy making dinner, and when it was done they called everyone to go wash their hands.

When they were all seated and starting to eat, Piper looked at Leo so they could share the news they had.

Leo nodded and Piper cleared her throat.

"We have some news kids."

"What is it mom," Wyatt asked, continuing to stuff food in his mouth.

"Well," Leo started. "Your mother and I are, uh, we. You see we are."

"Just spit it out dad," Chris said.

Piper rolled her eyes before cutting Leo off. "I'm pregnant again."

* * *

So what did you guys think. I may do some outtakes from the story. I haven't decided yet. Review if you liked it or if you want me to do another story or some outtakes. Let me know.


End file.
